<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>romance by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400662">romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Just girls doing girly things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very short Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rangi helps kyoshi with her makeup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rangi,” Kyoshi laughs a bit as her girlfriend crawls onto her stomach. “You don’t have to do this.” </p><p>“I want to.” Rangi insists, playing with the opening to the small tin of makeup. “And anyways, it’s romantic.” </p><p>With that, Kyoshi eases into the bed. “Whatever you say.” She hums, very aware of the smile forming on her lips. “Just don’t waste my makeup.” </p><p>“Hey! I’ve done this before, I know how much to use.” Rangi huffs. “Do you ever know how to just sit and relax?” </p><p>Kyoshi laughs at that, but no reply comes. She’s a bit too caught up with the meticulous way Rangi does her makeup, focusing on making it look perfect. </p><p>“Stop admiring me and close your eyes.” The shorter jokes, the traces of a smirk outlining her features. </p><p>“Whatever you say, Admiral Rangi.” Kyoshi returns the joke, earning a chuckle from her lover. </p><p>And everything just feels right. Kyoshi thinks if she could, she would stay in the moment forever. Kyoshi thinks, knows, if she can, she’ll stay with Rangi forever. </p><p>“Almost done?” </p><p>“You can’t rush art, Kyoshi.” Rangi hums with a tsk. </p><p>Kyoshi opens one eye to eye the window, and giggles. “The sun can, though. And by the way it’s rising I have about five more minutes before I have to train my girls.” </p><p>Rangi playfully rolls her eyes at this, but, now she’s hurrying her last few brush stokes. </p><p>“All finished.” Rangi chirps with a very proud smile, and she’s met with a pout and silly puppy dog eyes that confuse her for a moment. </p><p>“You’re forgetting something.” </p><p>“You’re such a kid.” </p><p>“You love me.” And Rangi really, really does. </p><p>She leans down, meeting Kyoshi’ lips with her own and Kyoshi can’t help but into the kiss at the new contact. “Now you’re finished.” </p><p>Rangi snorts as she rolls off of the other, flopping next to Kyoshi onto their bed,”I told you it would be romantic.” </p><p>Kyoshi grins at that, pulling herself onto the floor. “Yeah, yeah, I guess you were right.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>very much based on that One sapphic picture. anyways, i might pull this and write something longer with the same idea, i do enjoy it being just sweet and cute though. def writing more of them eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>